Fate: Crimson Dragon Emperor
by Cannibal.Pride
Summary: "Another Grail? This is the now fourth of those troublesome cups..." He said. A certain armored war hero that lost everything is sent to the fourth Grail War. Less perverted, experienced and older Issei. IsseixFem!WaverxFem!Gilgamesh.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD and the Fate series.

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Grail?

* * *

"Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled."

At night, In a deep forest somewhere in Japan, a suspicious person could be seen chanting some words. The person in question is a woman with bob cut and is wearing black slacks, a wool vest and a tie underneath it.

Her name is Waver Velvet, a small, wimpy looking person even for a girl. She is curently trying to summon her servant, who she wishes would be Saber who is called the strongest servant of the Holy grail war.

She could still remember why she, a cowardly and weak woman would participate in such a bloody tournament in the far east that costed lives of many skilled magi.

She was a third generation magus, shallow by Clock Tower standards, that is talented in multiple fields but is unappreciated. Despite the bullying, she still continued, learned and surpassed others but one day, she wrote a revolutionary thesis about how effort, skills and experience can make a person stronger magically rather than genetic lineage but was dismissed by his lecturer, Lord Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, a renowned, high-ranking member of the Clock tower.

Even worse, it was ripped in front of the class, she was humiliated in front of her peers. She became a laughing stock in the whole class after the event. She was isolated and mocked my many.

She stormed out the room after that humiliation, silently vowing to take revenge but in in the hallway, she encountered a delivery man that is delivering an artifact to the lecturer whom humiliated her. In the heat of the moment, she stole the artifact that was to be delivered.

The artifact that she borrowed for an indefinite amount of time was a shard of the Dragon Slaying Sword of the legendary Saint George, the**《****Ascalon****》**, bathed in the dried blood of the dragon he slew. She can imagine that the shard was priceless and very hard to obtain, a fact that made her question as to why her lecturer would want the shard other than for research purposes.

After that, she learned from rumor mills that her lecturer is planning to participate in the Fourth Holy Grail War that would happen in Japan ( Her lecturer is arrogant and foolish enough to announce his participation in the event).

She spent hours in the library to get every information available about the Grail war. She then contemplated whether to use the shard to participate or not...

Perhaps it was to achieve something where other failed in for the Mage Association to recognize her or was it to humiliate Kayneth Archibald by defeating him in the tournament? she was not sure but she still booked a flight to the far east.

After arriving, she hypnotized an old Canadian couple to see her as their granddaughter, took residence in their house and then travelled to a secluded forest with high amounts of natural mana in preparation for the servant summoning ritual. She drew the summoning circle with chicken's blood with precision and skill, it was exacly like the book stated.

All doubts in her mind was purged, there was no going back now, Kayneth would never forgive her for stealing his artifact no matter how much she beg but she could not help but be nervous about the upcoming war.

" ――― declare,

Your self shall serve under me.

My fate shall be with your sword,

In accordance with the beckoning of the Holy Grail.

If you abide this will, this reason then answer.

Here is my oath,

I shall be the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead

I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead

From the seventh Heaven attended to by three great words powers,

Come forth from the ring of restrain, O protector of balance ――― !"

Blue light then erupted from the summoning circle, blinding her with bright light. She was also knocked down to her rear by the force generated from the ritual.

Soon, the light faded and the smoke dissipated enough to see a figure standing over the magic circle.

The figure has brown hair, red eyes and a face with some asian features. He wears pants and a cloak of foreign design, both of the crimson color. He exudes an aura authority and charisma, like those of kings in myths and legends alike.

Waver cannot help but gawk at the person in awe and shock.

The man closed his eyes.

"Another Grail? This is the now fourth of those troublesome cups..." He stated.

The man examined his surroundings and then his gaze landed on poor Waver who was very nervous.

"I am Servant Rider. Now, if I may ask, are you my master?"

~Figure POV~

I am confused. That is a fact.

I did not expect to be summoned by anyone. While I do have experience of being summoned by magicians, I, somehow, know this is different.

Suddenly, a torrent information of foreign source invaded my mind. I did not see it as a threat so I just let it pass.

I closed my eyes as I thought.

Akasha, root... Akashic records.

History... slight difference in some places...

A lot of modern knowledge that is completely unnescessary, I already know most of it.

Mage's Association... an association of magi- no mage-craft practitioners.

Church is different... there are no Devils or angels and fallen... though there are demons, vampires and other mythological creatures.

Gods are gone... age of Gods has already ended... currently the age of man.

The Holy Grail that is different from the Sephiroth Graal I know...

This Holy Grail is an omni-potent miracle machine.

A War... a battle royale over the ownership of the Grail in question...

Fuyuki city... an area of high amounts of magical energy provided by leylines... I would have remembered it if this city existed...

Servants... or Heroic Spirits of legends summoned by 'Masters' to participate in the war...

I am a Servant... Rider to be exact... summoned to battle in the 4th war...

"Another Grail? This is the now fourth of those troublesome cups..." I muttered up.

To honest I do not know what is worst a nigh omni-potent wish-granting cup or a cup that can interpret the property of the souls and principles of life and death.

I can still remember how much trouble that cup gave us. Evil dragons and their mass-produced counterparts, Vampires with no weakness, insane Devil, etc.

But the fact that I am in another dimension doesn't really concern me. Rizevim already proved the existance of alternate universes and if the information is correct then this 'Second Magic' allows traversing to parallel dimensions. Even God implied it's existence...

Ah God... he sent me here. How, you ask? I do not know. But he did warn me about a danger...

~Flashback Initiated~

I am dead, my godly luck ran out. I know that when Devils or Angels of both fallen and pure die they do not go to Heaven, hell, paradise or afterlife. Nobody actually knows where we go after death, except for Gods of course.

I seem to be in some sort of an dimension filled with blurry purple and blue aurora like strings.

I have already lost track of how long it was since I sacrificed myself to seal Trihexia. Thousands died that day... including my dear Rias...

"Red Child..." A voice called out, a familiar one.

I turned around to see a familiar sight.

"_God_..."

The being Is twice as tall as a normal adult and has a long golden hair with bangs that covers his eyes. He wears a plain white robe and a golden sash.

It was the Biblical God from the Bible. I met his spirit inside **《****True Longinus****》** when he helped me seal Trihexia. I got the **《****True Longinus****》** from Cao Cao after defeating the Hero Faction.

"I am merely an essence of the original."

"…"

"Do you know where you are, Child?"

"…" I did not reply but I sent him a questioning look.

"You are in the expiatory space or the Purgatory."

Purgatory? That's where we go? Wait, if this is where we are sent when we die then where are the others?

"Why am I the only one here?"

"Ah... but there are other present isn't there?" He answered while smiling coyly.

I looked around to double-check... yep, I am the only one here.

"There's no-one else here."

"Are you sure?"

I am really getting irritated. Why won't he just give me a straight answer... damn him and his cryptic words.

"Yes."

"There others here, you just cannot see them or sense them properly."

"...The blurry blue lines."

"Yes, they are souls and spirits." He explained.

This line of inquiry would yield nothing. There are more important things to ask.

"Why am I here?... or rather why are you here?" The last time we met was seconds before Trihexia was resealed. Why would he bother meeting me?

"A chance, Child... give me a chance to repay you for what you have done for the world."

I clenched my hands hard and clenched my teeth in anger.

"…_A chance to repay me, you say? Can you bring Rias back?_" I asked in a low voice.

"I'm sorry..." He seemed to expect my response but was still sad.

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry!? Do you know what I felt when she layed there lifeless!?" I snapped.

"…" God remained silent.

"Do you even know what it feels like to lose someone you hold dear!?"

His eyes glowed. "Enough, you go too far!" He yelled, surprising me that the normally calm and collected being snapped.

"…"

"I... I have watched my children kill eachother! I have watch my children rebel and commit crime in envy! I have watched my children lose themselves in sin!" He continued. "I have watched while my sacred treasures are misused, I watched when my Artifacts are used to unseal my nemesis!"

"…"

"I watched all of it... yet I cannot stop it... this made me into a failure of a father..."

With my anger forgetten felt sorry for him... wait, commit crime in envy? Lucifer? Lose in sin? Azazel? I guess that he still sees Devils and fallens as his children.

"I'm sorry, I lost control over myself..." I apologized solemnly. I have gone too far, I didn't think it through, he must have also lost a lot in the war.

"…It's fine, your fury is understandable."

*Sigh*

*Sigh*

Both of us let out a sigh, I was weary from yelling earlier.

"…So what is this chance you were speaking of?"

"Another life in another place."

Another life? Well, isn't he generous.

I narrowed my eyes. "What's the catch?"

He chuckled.

"That world would soon be in danger..." He trailed.

"And you are asking me to save it?" I half-asked half-concluded.

He smiled. "I am not asking you to do anything, I am simply repaying my debt to you. As to what course of action you would take depends on you, It is your choice... it has always been."

My choice... thay's right it has always been my choice...

~Flashback End~

Heh... God that manipulative guy... he knew that I would save the world from this 'danger' regardless of whether he asks me or not.

But enough reminiscing, I have something important to do.

I looked around. I seem to be in a forest and I am currently stepping on a magic circle that is possibly made from the blood of the chicken on the side.

I then stared at the other person present besides me. It was a girl on the ground, a girl with a short black hair that reaches her cheeks. She is wearing a wool vest and a tie, overall, she looks like a researcher or a college student.

The best thing I can do is to play the game.

"I am Servant Rider. Now, if I may ask, are you my master?" I asked with a smile.

Though it was quite obvious that she was my master, seeing that she is the only person present aside from me. I only asked for formality's sake and to properly establish our contract.

It took her 4 seconds to wake up from her stupor, 3 seconds to comprehend my words and another 3 to formulate a response...

"Ttt-that's r-right you are my s-servant, I am i-indeed you m-master. I-I am W-waver Velvet!" She proclaimed while blushing.

How cute... just like Ravel...

"Contract established then-" I cut myself off as Waver fainted in exhaustion, this day's event were to much stressful for her.

Ahhh... there is a lot to do.

~Line Break~

Waver did not have a library, she did not even have a house.

I just walked with the unconcious Waver to the closest house and there, a hypnotyzed old couple called her their granddaughter. I sincerely doubt that she is their granddaughter but meh... it's not like we have anywhere else to stay.

I took the liberty to search her things and was currently skimming through her books. The information the Grail provided was illuminating but it was still not enough.

I also read about the previous Grail wars. This is fourth one now and there is still no winner, I am now getting suspicious. God stated something about a 'danger', is it the Grail or is it a participant or is it completely unrelated to the Grail wars... nah, knowing my luck, i has everything to do with the Grail.

The Vampire are also worrysome especially the 'Apostle Ancestor', an aristocratic sub-class of elite Vampire. There are 27 positions with some missing, killed or sealed, they are very hard to kill so sealing is the best solution to neutralizing them. They are more powerful than our Vampires even when they are enhanced by the grail, they are easily Ultimate-Class.

Next are Mythological Creatures, they seem to have migrated when the Ag of Gods ended. Only a few legendary one are left in the world and most are only Chimera's. Dragons are still revelled for being the strongest even here, but most are slain or missing.

Lasty, the Mages or Magus as they call themselves. They are weak, weaker than our magicians but still better in a few ways. The are declining, every year, less and less children capable of magic are born. Unlike us who contributed to develop new technologies, they abhor modern technology and see them as inferior so they are quite ignorant in these matters, a weakness that can easily be exploited.

Fortunately, my master is not one of those people who have pole sticking up their rear. Based on her research notes and journal, she is quite talented and bright, only unappreciated.

I suddenly felt something stirring inside me.

**"[Uggghh... partner? What happened? The lt thing is saw was…]"** a voice said.

Now that is a voice I haven't heard in a long time. It brings me happiness to hear the voice of my faithful companion that stood with me for years.

"I'll tell you the whole story later, but first... _welcome back Ddraig._" I smiled.

**"[Ah... I don't really understand but... i'm back **_**Issei.**_**]"**

* * *

**Author's note:** This is my first fate fic and it only serves as a prototype to test myself in my future fics. review please if you want it to continue but no flames pls, I am a beginner in writing.

Inform me if there are plot holes or false info. I am not that knowledgable in nasuverse.


	2. Chapter 1: Fight against the Bishonen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Highschool DxD or the Fate franchise as they belong to their respective owners.

**Author's Notes:** I am still not done with the stat sheets as I, myself, am unsure how to rank Issei.

**Review Response:**

Guest: Issei can use both Dress Break and Bilingual as for Ryuuteimaru and Ascalon, you will soon see in this chapter. He has total access to the Boosted Gear but will not be overpowered as his master cannot supply the necessary amount of Prana for him to go Kickass easily. Boosting has a limit depending on the container.

shikyoseinen: 4th time, meaning it was the 4th grail he had encountered, if you read the Light novel of DxD then you would know that. This is not a Romance centered story but an action one, I just want to play with the idea of a fem Waver and Gilgamesh. As for the challenges... telling you would spoil the story but there would be psychological part somewhere but not soon. Issei is 'less' not 'non' perverted, so expect him to ogle beautiful characters. Issei is not a Gary-stu, he will make mistakes and wrong judgements. though thank you for the criticism, i would try harder in the following chapters.

Persival: He won't be overpowered and Rias' death would negatively affect him mentally. He would not cease to be a pervert.

TetrisLame: Issei used Ryuuteimaru and he rode on Great Red's back during the Underworld Crisis. and I used Rider because i want him to be Waver's servant and the Saber and Lancer is too 'lame' for me. though Berserker is a candidate for he once got mad with Juggernaut Drive.

* * *

Chapter 2: Fight against the Bishonen Knight

* * *

~Issei POV

* * *

**"[That that's what happened...]"** Ddraig commented.

"Yes..."

**"[A battle royale of Heroes in myths and legends fighting for a mythical artifact that can grant wishes...]" **

"Yes..."

**"[Well... I can't say I am surprised at this.]"** Ddraig said, surprising me.

I blinked at that. "You aren't?" Normally people would be surprised if your partner dies and was revived to another dimension to fight in a tournament for the ownership of a wish-granting cup.

**"[Of course, years of accompanying you has made me encounter strange things, I mean Evil Gods that wants to start another great war, Descendant of Heroes attempting to kill us, Super Vampires with no weakness normally found on their kind, a psychopathic Devil that wants to conquer an alternate dimension with a legendary beast that is said to start the apocalypse and an army of resurrected Evils Dragons at his disposal... so yeah... unsurprising.]"** He said nonchalantly in one breath.

I sweat-dropped. Yeah... if one puts it that way... but in my defense, they were the ones asking for trouble and seeking out to fight everyone.

**"[Though I still can't believe that you accepted 'his' request.]" **

"It is not a request but a choice and I took my desired course."

**"[And that bastard didn't manipulate you again to do his bidding, he knew you had a heroic complex that will make you save people from this 'danger'.]"**

Bastard? Well, I think he is still bitter at being defeated and sealed into a gauntlet... but I guess I can't say that I won't hate it if I were the one sealed in a gauntlet for God knows how long, literally.

But… Heroic complex, huh... Rias and the others did say that I have one especially Asia, Kunou and others...

"But he still revived me..."

**"[To be a 'servant' of another.]"** He retorted. **"[...I certainly didn't think you would accept another 'master' aside from that girl, Rias.]"**

I flinched. Rias has been a sore topic to me after that event...

"It is only temporary... it is only for the duration of the war..." I replied weakly.

**"[…]"**

"…"

**"[Suit yourself... but remember, be careful, knowing you… I could only guess at what kind of trouble you would inadvertently brew.]"** He warned and disconnected.

* * *

~ Waver Velvet POV ~ Dream Sequence ~

* * *

A silver haired man and a group of large and intimidatingly scary dragons are before me, anticipating. I can't move or talk, it feels as if I wasn't in control. A dream?

I was wearing an armor, an admittedly cool looking one with the crimson color. We are in a city, albeit an odd one, ancient looking yet obviously technologically advance, and it is currently nighttime, proven by the white moon and the dark sky with an odd hint of purple.

Where is this?

"Issei-kun, are you sure about this?" a handsome man with long, crimson colored hair and wears a thoroughly decorated mantle asked solemnly.

"I can handle them, just go and get to Rias." The body I was inhabiting reassured.

"But, Issei-." the man said before he was interrupted.

"Sirzechs-sama, please trust me, I can defeat them."

The man just sighed as he conjured a magic circle beneath him. "Well, if you say so but don't die, I would not know how to break the news to Rias if that happens." He replied.

I? just smiled and said nothing. The crimson haired man took a deep breath and disappeared in a flash.

Now that the man left, my attention was now back to the obviously hostile forces. They were all glaring at me except one who was looking interested at me.

"My, my, so the great Sekiryuutei-chan is my playmate today~. To think I would be granted the honor of dancing with you today, you are making me blush~" the man leading the dragons said as he held his cheeks with a mock blush. He has a long silver hair and also wears a decorated cloak normally worn by nobles. He possesses an aura of intimidation and that of which made lesser beings cower, even the scary looking giant Dragons are a bit uneasy at his presence.

His creepy words made me frown in disgust, even a few of those Dragons were staring with some not so slight revulsion.

"Ddraig, are you ready?" I whispered seemingly to myself.

"**[Fu, fu, I never expected for us to face a group of legendary evil dragons alone… lets go, partner, show them the might of the Red Dragon Emperor.]" **A deep voice within my body said.

Where did that come from and Legendary Evil Dragon? Red Dragon Emperor? What are they talking about?

My body, however, just chuckled, "Couldn't have said it better, my friend." He said before charging at the enemy.

* * *

~ Mckenzey Residence ~

* * *

I woke up confused in my bed, I am in my room on the Mckenzey residence.

What was that? I read that master would sometimes dream about the past events of their servants but that… that was surreal.

When and where did that happen? During the age of an ancient, great yet unknown civilization? There was no recognizable landmark and neither did I recognize any of the individuals involved

Memories of previous events then came to me. I looked at my hand and saw the commands seals. I suppressed a squeal of excitement.

I did it! I really summoned a servant! To be honest I do not really know whether or not I would succeed...

Even though I planned to summon Saber not Rider. And even if I fainted at the end of the ritual, Rider must have brought me back.

Something is weird though, Rider looked a bit oriental... and somewhat charming…

No! Stop this treacherous thoughts!

Concentrate! Why the heck does 'Saint George' look asian?

Not to discriminate the Asians but I was very sure that Saint George was European or as the books and most historians believed.

I sighed. Is it possible that I made a mistake in the summoning, or is the catalyst defective somehow?

But I am still nervous about my participation, I'm sure that would eventually encounter Kayneth and he would kill me if he finds out...

…

Oh my God! I just signed my death warrant! What was I thinking! Though obviously talented, I am still inexperienced compared to others, namely Kayneth.

I am now starting to regret deciding to join a bit…

And considering that I made a mistake in the summoning somewhere… I'm sure of that, there is no way he is Saint George.

I clenched my fist and determined myself. There is no point on brooding over the past, I must find a way to win… if I survive at all in this war.

I slumped in sadness. Though even if I am a genius (self-proclaimed), supplying him with Prana… felt so much exhausting, why and how does he use that much amount of Prana?

He takes so much Prana without even fighting? I fear the day that I fail to supply him the necessary amount of Prana therefore forcing him to feed on spirits lest he disappears.

…still to use that much energy… is it a bug in the system? Or is he just that strong?

No matter, I will confront him and have a discussion with him later. I looked at the seal at my hand, it looks like a dragon with its wings spread outwards, completed with a tail and a pair of scary looking eyes.

This is what determines what our relationship would be… then the though came back…

I felt giddy, I am a master! I am not a failure!

…I can only wish that he is strong enough to defeat other servants, well he does look formidable but there is no telling what servants other masters summoned.

I looked at the bright moon through the window, probably already midnight.

I yawned, I am still quite sleepy and tomorrow would be a very big day.

Lying back down to the bed, I unceremoniously fell into deep sleep…

…blissfully unaware of the small wooden boat toy lying on top of the desk.

* * *

~Issei POV~

* * *

I am wandering in the streets at night wearing a fur-collared jacket with a hood I 'obtained'. Why am I wandering in the night? To scout the city to gain a better understanding of the future battlefield, of course.

I looked left and right, seeing no other people. It was still nighttime and people on the streets are scarce, reasonable of course, considering that there is a serial murderer on the loose.

According to a newspaper I 'bought', a murderer has been raiding houses of people and murdering everyone inside. While mad men were quite common, the concerning part was that the victim's blood was used to draw a magic circle, albeit a rudimentary and crude one that speaks of the killer's inexperience in the occult. I was already starting to think that Freed has an alternate on this Dimension.

Still to think that a Master can be this careless, I can only imagine what would happen if he or she were to summon a strong servant as cruel as he or she is.

I sighed. What a troublesome tournament, I can already see it, dozens of casualty and countless property damage. It already happened 3 times before and I still wonder why people retain their residence while threatened by 'gas leaks' every 60 years for 200 years now.

"!"

My mulling, however, was brushed aside by a feeling of another servant's presence.

I turned to face the general direction of the servant, on top of a building. Standing there was a man that I could only describe as a bishounen knight like Kiba but with black hair. He was an admittedly handsome (no homo though) man with a long hair swept backwards as if to tame an unruly hair and wears a black colored outfit that hugs his skin.

My eyes then drifted towards the two spears he was holding, one was shorter than the other. he obviously was Lancer and by the way he held himself, he was probably both powerful and famous.

"Greetings." He said. "When I began scouting the city to familiarize myself, I certainly did not expect to encounter another servant this early in the war."

"…" I said nothing in reply.

"Though I wonder if your appearance here is a blessing or simply back luck."

His eyes were that of a veteran, it speaks of experience. I can't get careless around this guy.

"**[Be careful Issei, I can sense that he is definitely an opponent we cannot underestimate.]"** Ddraig informed me.

I know Ddraig

"We will see soon enough won't we?" I replied and grinned as I made a 'come hither' gesture with my hand.

He merely smiled at the invitation and jump to the ground, destroying the pavements. He took a stance, wielding both his spears with some skill.

I glanced at the spears he was holding. Which is which? I should not charge blindly without knowing what his Noble Phantasm is.

With a swipe of my hand I summoned **《Ascalon》** and took a stance.

I saw Lancer glance at **《Ascalon》** and frowned.

"A sword? Are you Saber?" he asked. It was understandable, normally Saber would be the only Servant who uses swords.

"Those under the class of Saber are generally Ancient Heroes of legends renowned for their prowess in swordsmanship. Saber was said to be the strongest class, unmatched by other Servants in a contest of blades. Why don't you find out?"

Lancer blinked for a few seconds before he chuckled. He then leaned forward and prepared to lunged at me

"!"

Suddenly but not unsurprisingly, he charged at me in high speeds with his spear stretched out. By the time he was before me, two simultaneous strike were already sent.

I dodge the first strike directed at my heart and deflected the second by slapping the spear away with **《Ascalon》**.

I jumped back to get some space, Lancer did not pursue.

So this is the strength of a Servant… That was close, he is fast and agile, someone that needed to be taken seriously.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You were holding back. Are you perhaps underestimating me?" I asked.

At my words he looked like as if he was insulted at the mere idea of him doing that.

"Never, one cannot be too cautious against an unknown enemy and my pride as a knight does not allow me to something that dishonorable as to underestimate an enemy."

I blinked. A knight? A knight that wields two spear? I do not know anyone like that. Most knight wields swords and those who use spears are mostly mounted knights. It was also possible that his skill in his spears are overshadowed like King Arthur who, unknown to most wielded a spear called 'Rhongomiant'. I sincerely doubt he is King Arthur but his description would severely narrow down the search for his identity when I get back home, but for now I have a battle to win.

I charges towards him and attempted to strike him vertically but was blocked by the shorter spear.

Our weapons clashed again but this time, I was the one attacking. I kept pressing my attacks but nothing pierced his defense. He eventually started counter-attacking, riddling me of multiple small cuts. It just like fighting Cao Cao wielding two spears, my opponent's skill in dual wielding spears surpasses my skills in swordsmanship.

Pavements were crushed, cars were destroyed as we continued our battle in the streets. Eventually, Lancer sent a strong slash, which was blocked by my sword but I was still sent back a few meters.

I suffered minor injuries but he has yet been hit. This is problematic, he has yet to release his Noble Phantasm.

Suddenly, Lancer looked a bit startled and then looked as if he was hearing something.

"I apologize but it seems that my master doesn't want our battle to last any longer." He said as he threw aside the longer spear as the purple cloth that covered the shorter one dissipated.

The shorted spear glowed and with a pulse of magical energy, It was unsealed. The beautiful golden yellow spear was now for the world to see.

So that was his Noble Phantasm… there is no telling what that does…

"**[Partner, something in that spear is making me uneasy, try not to get hit by it.]"** Ddraig warned.

I would try, Ddraig but no promises.

He twirled his spear in his hands and prepared to pounce at me.

I tensed as he rushed towards me with the intention of impaling me. I blocked the initial strike but he was relentless, sending attacks constantly.

Soon his attack were starting to get through my defense, and small cuts were appearing.

At this rate, I would lose… I need to get serious.

He lunged at me, spear out stretched and pointed towards my heart.

**[Boosted Gear]**

His eyes widened in surprise as the** 《Boosted Gear》 **was summoned. With my armored covered hand, I grabbed the end of his spear and kicked him hard in the chest, sending his tumbling backwards with his spear in hand.

I am exhausted already... at this rate...

Then, I notice that my wounds aren't healing, even the lightest ones. I may be no Phenex but my Devil and Dragon Constitution should have at least healed the minor cuts but it didn't and that only happens if the attack was Holy or if it has Dragon-Slaying property.

I glanced at the unsealed spear. It doesn't feel Holy nor Anti-Dragon… but I cannot regenerate from the wounds it deals… just one fatal hit and I might lose.

"Huff… Hah… hah… I have to admit that it surprised me, but now I am going to get serious." Lancer said while panting lightly.

My eyes widened a bit at his words. He still has trump card? I just hope that could handle whatever he would throw at me… my **《Sacred Gear》** is still in its initial state, I still have my **[Balance Breaker]** and **[Triana]** but I will only use them when truly needed.

Lancer grabber his other spear but before he could do anything…

He frowned…

…What?

"Once again, I apologize because unfortunately, I am ordered to retreat." He said solemnly. "It seems that we had some unwanted witnesses and my Lord does not like my identity to be known early in the war." He glanced at the familiars lurking nearby.

Ah… those animal, I sensed them too, they had arrived in the middle of our battle. Their presence was the reason I held back my Sacred Gear and its ability to Boost.

"[Let us retreat too, Partner.]" Ddraig said. **"[We have learned enough, any further is not worth it, besides, you are tired.]"**

"It's fine, I won't hold it against you. Though, I look forward to a rematch." I said with a smile.

"I too look forward to another battle." He said with a radiant smile like how Kiba smiles creepily at me.

Lucifer… It felt so wrong to be subjected to such a smile from a pretty boy… I felt violated.

Lancer was going to turn back but stopped half-way. "May I ask a question?"

"Hmm?" a question?

"Are you truly Saber?" he asked me, staring at me in the eye.

I was surprise at his sudden question. Hmm... what to say... I should let them come to another conclusion and confused them.

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose the information." I responded much to his disappointment. "But I can tell you that I am a Knight." not exactly a lie, I could promote myself to a 'Knight' If I wished so.

Lancer brightened considerably at the prospect of me being a 'Knight. Probably because of honor, chivalry and all those stuff.

"Farewell then, Knight." he said as he took his astralised form, disappearing.

I was then left alone, with the familiar already gone.

Such a strong and noble warrior…

What do you think Ddraig?

**"[He is strong. Someone not to be underestimated.]"**

I gazed at the destroyed cars and road.

Yeah… definitely… not to be underestimated...

With that thought, I astralized and traveled home.

* * *

Chapter 1 End

* * *

**Author's Note: **I would like to start by saying that neither of them was serious and this is my first battle scene that i wrote. the fight was my experiment, I made them fight because i want to divert it from canon this early and to test my battle scene writing skills. I am still wondering is Gae Dearg could pierce his Balance Breaker of not. Lancer used Gae Buidhe because Issei is not wearing any kind of armor, unlike Saber.

Issei here would be smart, enough to trick his opponents but he is still perverted and that would affect his battles. I am not sure if i should make Excalibur into a Holy sword or not, There is no Heaven system to make light damage Devils and Excalibur in Nasuverse is created by the Fae not the Biblical God but then, i would like Issei to have a disadvantage.

I am still an amateur writer so please go easy one me. Review please and tell me what you think, no flames though.


End file.
